prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Akaoni
(or Brute in Glitter Force) is one of the three commanders of Bad End Kingdom. His appearance is based on red ogres in Japanese folklore. He ends his sentences with "~oni". Appearance Akaoni resembles a typical red ogre from Japanese folktales, with red skin, horns, fangs, and pointed ears. He is dressed in coarse brown cloth and tiger-skin with leather belts. In terms of size, he is the largest of the 3 Bad End Kingdom commanders, towering over the Pretty Cure. History First Appearance He first appeared in episode 3, where he was working on his club before mocking Wolfrun for his failures and leaves the Bad End Kingdom to go to Earth. On Earth, he spots Yayoi leaving the school because of some cruel insults about her art. When she was now alone, Akaoni surprises her and teases her about being weak, hurting her feelings. He summons the Bad End spell to steal Yayoi's Bad Energy. Miyuki and Akane were looking for Yayoi and found her under the spell. Candy recognizes him and Akaoni attacks them using his club. Yayoi's poster flew onto Akaoni's face, so he crushes it causing Miyuki and Akane to get angry. He turns the ruined poster into an Akanbe and the girls transform into Pretty Cure. The Pretty Cure fight but used their attacks too early so the attacks didn't have enough spirit and now they're tired. Akaoni took the chance to attack them. Akaoni tells them that hard work will lead you to be weak, but Cure Happy counters it saying it is not pointless, causing Yayoi to wake up from the spell. Seeing her friends down, she gathers up the courage to protect her friends. Akaoni mocks her, saying she shouldn't be here, but Yayoi tells him she may be a crybaby, but she couldn't let him hurt her friends who gave her courage. A beam of light hits her and transforms her into Cure Peace. Akaoni was shocked now that there are 3 Pretty Cure. However, Peace instead ran away from the monster and cries. But in irony, Peace's tears and emotions turned into a weapon, Peace Thunder shocking the Akanbe, purifying it and Akaoni in dismay retreats. Pierrot's Revival After Joker kidnapped Candy, defeated the Pretty Cure, and retrieved the last decor, the team travelled to the Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy. There, they meet all of the commanders waiting for them. Blocking their way from saving Candy, each Pretty Cure took on each commander while Happy rescued Candy on the far mountain. Peace confronted Akaoni, who brutally defeated her and laughed at her for how frightened she is. Despite being scared, Peace refused to let Akaoni slow down Happy's rescue and her strong emotions enabled her to electrocute him. Extremely annoyed, Akaoni grew larger and attempts to retaliate but Peace knocked him down and finished him off with her Peace Thunder. Commanders' Rebirth After the Pretty Cure left Bad End Kingdom, Joker miraculously survived and visits the 3 commander's dead bodies before reviving them. When they remembered the last battle against the Pretty Cure, they become angry and motivated to fight again. Joker introduces the Super Akanbe to them, combined by 2 noses which makes more powerful than your average one. Wolfrun volunteers to use it before Joker gives him warnings about how hard it is to control the Super Akanbe. Confronting Cure Peace Again One day, Joker called Akaoni, informing him that Pierrot is not pleased with his numerous failures and threatened that he will make him "go back to the way he was" if he should fail again. Nervously, Akaoni declared that he will succeed this time and decided to take Cure Peace head on. He found Yayoi weeping in the park and used the manga she drew to create a Hyper Akanbe. Akaoni gained the upper hand at first, taunting Peace about how weak she is but Yayoi's strong heart enabled her to gain a power boost and a new attack, Peace Thunder Hurricane. Despite taking significant damage from her new attack, Akaoni still insists on fighting back but the rest of the Cures arrive to Peace's aid and finished him with the Royal Rainbow Burst. Last Chance The three commanders begged Joker for another chance to defeat the Cures, to which he gives them the last black nose, which granted them their powers but would cost them their lives. Despite knowing this, Wolfrun still accepted his last chance as he no longer has nothing to lose, which Majorina and Akaoni followed. Using the black nose, Akaoni gained a new form that gave him a muscular build to fight Sunny and Peace. During the battle, the Cures refused to fight back after hearing their backstories about being hated for their roles in the stories they were in. Confused and angry by this, the commanders still proceed to attack but Happy transforms into an angelic figure and healed them from their curse, turning them back into fairies from Märchenland. Personality He is brutal but seems to be somewhat serious. He is always scolded by Majorina for messing up her inventions. He gets annoyed at Peace for constantly changing her hand signs (to which he constantly loses) during her introduction. His target is frequently Cure Peace because she is the crybaby of the group, but when Akaoni fights Cure Peace, he always loses. Relationships *'Bad End Generals' - Akaoni often annoys Majorina with the carelessness of her inventions. Every time he doesn't know what they are or how to use it, he tosses them out of the Bad End Kingdom without a second thought. He share many of the same interests with Wolfrun such as giant robots and how uninspired the names of Majorina's inventions are. *'Cure Peace' - Being a strong ogre that preys on the weak, Akaoni often bullies Peace by taunting and belittling her due to her frightened and crybaby nature. He usually loses to Peace in Rock-Paper-Scissors, which frustrates him. Abilities Akaoni possesses massive strength and can wave his metal spiked club to create strong gusts of wind but the latter was never used in combat. During his battle with Peace in the Bad End Kingdom, he has shown to be able to increase his size multiple times. Using a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, Akaoni can darken a blank page of his Picture Book of Darkness that symbolizes the brand new future. This changes the world into a Bad End alternate reality with a red sky and dark red clouds, causing people to lose their will to live and emit Bad Energy. Akaoni collects this Bad Energy in hopes of reviving the Evil King Pierrot. He can also create Akanbe monsters using the Red Noses, which contain a Cure Decor piece within. Etymology is translated to "red ogre". Trivia *He is shown to have a fondness for freshly-cleaned pants and hates getting them dirty. *The Bad End alternate reality Akaoni creates has a red sky with brown stripes. *He seems to love the beach and great at surfing as shown in episode 25. *In Glitter Force, he shares the same voice actor as Wolfrun and Joker. *In Glitter Force, his mascot name is Rufus. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains Category:Fairies